


Dragon's Death

by Ora (Finale)



Series: Shadows and Lights [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: So why are Genji and Hanzo still a part of the Shimada Clan?





	

In each generation of the Shimada clan, two are chosen by the dragons. Most commonly, they are the eldest two children of the clan leader, though deviations have happened in the past. Noriko knows that her great-great grandmother had been the niece of a clan head, but she and her younger sister had been the ones chosen by the dragons, and thus the ones trained to lead. The son and daughter of that clan leader had never really gotten over that, and she knows her cousins from that specific line have never stopped resenting the change in hands.

Noriko lifts her tea cup to her lips, watching her fellow clan elders closely. Her right sleeve slips carelessly back, showing off the black and red of the deceptively delicate looking dragon mark on her arm. Her cup hides her slight smirk at Rin’s small shudder, or the hint of disdain to it at Yuri’s eternally envious gaze; her younger brother had always resented the dragons chose her and not him. A permanent reminder that if not for the previous generation’s misogynistic tendencies that she could have been clan head, rather than her twin.

“I’m a bit surprised at your offer of tea Noriko,” Yuri says, finishing his second cup. “And your…discussion request.”

“Is it that much of a surprise?” she asks, tilting her head slightly, gaze deceptively pensive. “Genji’s actions do require quite a bit of discussion, both in what he is doing, and what must be done to deal with them.” Her left hand is half hidden in the silk of her skirt as she slides her finger over the wireless remote, locking them all in the room. “Or rather, what you fools have been planning.”

“What do you mean by that?” Kenji asks cautiously.

“We live in the 21st century, not the Meiji era,” she says, gaze cool. She sees understanding and fear enter Rin’s eyes, her older cousin likely picking up on her implication already. Pity it’s too late. “Ordering a brother, or rather, planning on ordering an older brother to murder his younger because you’ve decided by an archaic standard he has dishonored the clan is appalling. It has no place in this day and age.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way,” Yuri says, voice full of false sympathy. “But it is too late. We have already decided on what must be done, and we all know that Hanzo will follow the edict of the clan elders.”

“Of which I am also one, and at that, of a higher regard as the previous second, no, still second and regent until Hanzo and Genji truly take their place as the Shimada-gumi leaders. And I do not agree that Hanzo will be ordered to kill Genji,” Noriko says, gaze cooling further.

“We all disagree with you,” says Rin, stiffening. “There are more of us than there are you.”

“That is correct,” she agrees, knowing it startles them. “However, there is two very big differences between us.” She puts down her tea cup, still full from the first pour, even though the rest of them have consumed at least two. She had watched closely to make sure. “The first is that I have not been consuming poisoned tea for the past half an hour as the rest of you have. An excellent poison at that. I must commend Blackwatch and Commander Reyes. It was quite kind of him to give me what he did.”

Nimbly she throws herself to the side as Yuri lunges at her, but his move is ungainly and off balance he misses. Her cousins and siblings had been so arrogant that they hadn’t even noticed what she’d done until now, and now is too late. _No, too late was the second they agreed to this meeting_ , she thinks, standing. None of the others can, the poison making it impossible for them to fight back. Idiots. Too arrogant to notice the poison affecting them before now…

“The second difference between you and I, is that I am a true Shimada dragon, and my rage is the last you should have kindled,” she hisses, standing tall. “And for kindling it, for threatening my nephews, who are practically my sons, you sentenced yourselves to death.”

She watches Rin clumsily slam her hand on an alarm, and smiles cruelly. “They won’t hear that. The room is sound proof and an EMP short circuited all your devices when you walked in. The door and my remote to lock it are the only things exempt. No matter how you scream, how you shout, no one is going to hear you. You have faced my judgement and been found wanting. As acting head, I sentence you to death, and it will soon take you.”

Noriko taps her lips with her right index and middle fingers, brown eyes thoughtful. _Hmmm, should I? You know, I may as well,_ she muses. _It costs me nothing after all._

“I will give you one thing though. I will not tell Genji or Hanzo what you planned. I will tell them that you were poisoned by enemies of the clan. That the tea had been tampered with, which is true, and I only survived because my dragon purged me of the poison even though that is a lie,” Noriko says. Tsume had in the past after all, though she still doesn’t understand how. So much knowledge had been lost over the years concerning the dragons, and they could rarely explain their own abilities, even to their wielders. “You will be buried in the clan grave yard rather than tossed out like the trash you all are.” 

The trick will be easy. The devices she used are unique, only really used by Blackwatch, and rumored to be used by Talon, though she’s a bit baffled how they had it. The poison is too unusual to be tracked, and she suspected proprietary to Blackwatch. A very easy clean up, all and all.

 “In one hour Shina will check in to see if we need anything, after being silent for so long,” she says, listening to their gasping threats, watching as Yuri attempts to get up to attack her once more. He is too weak though and collapses onto the floor again. Kenji is no longer breathing. “She will find your corpses and me ‘unconscious’.”

Noriko smiles and there is nothing kind to it.

“You never, ever, should have threatened the boys.” She tilts her head again, making sure to catch Yuri’s enraged glare.

“And you, Yuri, should never have murdered my twin. You are lucky I needed to kill you all at once, or I would have made you suffer more for what you did to our brother you dishonorable piece of shit,” she hisses, her tattoo glowing. The shock and horror painting his face is the most satisfying expression she’s seen all night. “You thought I wouldn’t know what you did? Committing fratricide? And then planning on forcing another generation to do the same? You deserve worse than this. You are lucky the rest of them were as foolish as you to go along with the second half of your plan.”

It takes another half an hour for the last of the elders to stop thrashing, to stop defying death. Carefully Noriko checks to make sure they are all dead before summoning Tsume’s small form.

“Destroy this,” she orders her dragon. “Consume it, so that no one knows what happened here tonight.” 

Tsume eats the metal and then disappears, returning to wherever she lives when not curled up in small form over her shoulders, or summoned to fight for Noriko. _Now no one will know I had that remote,_ she thinks. _No one but Commander Reyes, and he won’t tell as long as I keep to our agreement. With this toxic lot gone, that will be easy enough._  

Now all she needs is for Shina to arrive and then she can finish. Then the boys will be safe. The clan can be reformed from the toxic mess it was spiraling into. Everything would go well.


End file.
